


A Tale of Two Palpatines

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Jedi Sheev Palpatine, M/M, Part Dathomirian Rey, Reminiscing, Rey Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine isn't evil, Storytelling, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: It all begins when Jedi Master Sheev Palpatine tells a story to a class of younglings...
Relationships: Dooku/Sheev Palpatine, Past Talzin/Sheev Palpatine, Phasma/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Tale of Two Palpatines

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

The younglings' eyes widened at the beginning of Master Sheev's story, and they all shook their heads except for Rey. Her father had told her this story before, though only part of it. Sheev smiled at the younglings, leaning back on his seat before them.

"I thought not," he said, lacing his hands together as he often did when telling a story, "It's not a story most Jedi know. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and wise he could use the Force to influence the Midichlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. But he could not see that the Dark Side was evil, and it blinded him to what good could be done with such a power. He used the Force for himself, not to help others. When his plans failed, and the Jedi discovered him, he refused to come to the Light."

"What happened to him, Master Sheev?" one of the younglings asked. A human girl the Seekers had discovered on Parnassus, named Phasma. She sat by Rey, as always. The girls were nigh inseparable since they had met.

"I was the Jedi who was sent to negotiate," Sheev replied, "Some of the others thought that since this was a Sith, we should just kill them. But that is not the Jedi way. Violence is never the best solution. So when I arrived, I tried to convince the Sith that he should join the Jedi, and use his powers to help those who needed it. He refused, sadly, and attacked me."

"Did you win?" another youngling asked, in awe. A Wookiee near the age of becoming a Padawan, Certojoan was his name. Sheev had watch his training with great interest, considering taking him as his last apprentice if he had the chance.

"It is never a victory to resort to violence," Sheev pointed out, "Successful, yes, but never victorious. I defended myself from Darth Plagueis as best as I could. It looked dire, as he was far more powerful than I was, but he was alone. I had my fellow Jedi with me, Master Dooku and his padawan, who you know as Master Vosa. Together, we were able to defeat Darth Plagueis, though I always regret that we could not convince him to join the Light."

"That sounds sad, Master Sheev," Phasma said, "Why wouldn't he want to help you?" Sheev smiled, shifting in his seat as the door behind the younglings silently slid open, revealing Yan Dooku and Komari Vosa.

"Because, sometimes those who use the Dark Side are too lost in it to see how good the Light is," he explained, "But, you must always strive to show the way to the Light, no matter what. Even a Sith can be redeemed, if they try, and have help. No one is too far gone to be redeemed."

"Well said, Master Sheev," Komari said, startling the younglings, as they had been too engrossed in the story to notice her entrance, "It is always better to bring someone onto the right path than to strike them down."

"Class, you know Master Dooku and Master Vosa," Sheev said, standing with a smile. The younglings stood as well, though with less grace than the old Jedi. They all turned to bow in greeting.

"Welcome, masters!" they said in unison, excited to see the two. Komari beamed at the younglings, while Dooku may have let a smirk show.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, young ones," he said, "Your class is dismissed for lunch; I hear that they have blue milk on offer today." The younglings hastily bowed and gave their goodbyes, rushing out for the cafeteria. Dooku chuckled as they left, and Sheev approached the two masters.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my friends?" he asked, smiling, "I had thought that you were offworld."

"We just arrived this morning, Master Sheev," Komari replied, "The negotiations were a resounding success, and the Tattooinian Empire has agreed to work with the Republic."

"I believe we have Senator Skywalker to thank for her efforts," Dooku said, "Without her father's tales of his life as a slave to the Hutts, we may never have found common ground."

"Well, this is wonderful news!" Sheev said happily, "We should celebrate your successful mission, I have just the right tea for the occasion in my quarters."

"I think I'll go tell Qui-Gon," Komari said, smirking as she bowed slightly, "Enjoy your tea, masters." She left as quietly as she'd entered, leaving the two old Jedi alone together.

"I believe I would quite enjoy sharing tea, my old friend," Dooku said, with an uncharacteristically warm and relaxed smile. Sheev chuckled, walking with him out the door.


End file.
